


Love Is Blindfolded

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Written for a kinkmeme prompt. Poe shows Finn exactly how much he adores him, and Finn gives Poe as much adoration in return.Or: fluffy smut for everyone.





	

Poe honestly doesn’t know how he got so lucky. He must have done something very, very good in a past life, because he really can’t come up with any other explanation for this:

For Finn, kneeling on their bed, wearing nothing but Poe’s old jacket, unzipped and hanging from his shoulders, his hands bound together behind him with the softest rope that Poe could find, his lovely eyes covered with a blindfold of red silk the same color as the jacket’s flashes. Finn could get out of the rope in half a second, Poe knows, could have Poe pinned to the bed and helpless beneath him in only a little more time than that, and they’ve done that, and it’s always glorious - but tonight, tonight Finn wants to be still, to be bound, to be _Poe’s_. It’s _intoxicating_.

“You’re so - I do not have _words_ for how lovely you are,” Poe says hoarsely. Finn’s lips quirk in a smile, and Poe can’t help smiling back, even if Finn can’t see it. “Yeah, yeah, Poe Dameron out of words. You’re just that gorgeous, buddy.” He bends to kiss that smile, savoring the taste of his lover.

“I love everything about you,” he tells Finn softly, lips brushing gently against the curve of Finn’s ear. Finn shivers beneath him. “I love your courage, and your great gentle heart, and your brilliant tactical mind, and your stunningly beautiful body.” Finn moans, very softly - he’s always quiet in bed, legacy of years of Stormtrooper training, and it’s one of Poe’s great pleasures to get him worked up enough to forget to be quiet and let the noises spill from his lovely mouth, music to Poe’s ears. Tonight, if Poe is unreasonably lucky, will be an opportunity to do just that.

Poe runs his hands down Finn’s bound arms, the smooth leather of the old jacket warm from Finn’s skin, and then he can’t bear waiting any longer and he slides his hands down to Finn’s waist and bend to get his mouth on one of Finn’s nipples, and the harsh almost-moan that rasps from Finn’s mouth is the most beautiful sound in the galaxy. Finn is astonishingly, _delightfully_ sensitive, and Poe sets about his self-appointed task with a will, licking and sucking and biting ever-so-gently until every breath Finn takes ends on a near-silent, plaintive moan.

“So beautiful for me,” Poe tells him. “So _glorious_.” Finn whimpers, arching his back so the jacket falls open a little farther, leaves even more gleaming skin bare for Poe’s hands and mouth. And that’s an invitation - practically a _plea_ \- so Poe takes it, plants tiny gentle bites along the elegant swoop of Finn’s collarbone while his hands explore the long-since-memorized, ever-fascinating planes of Finn’s chest. He bites a little harder at the curve of sturdy muscle where shoulder meets throat, and Finn actually _whimpers_. Poe has to pause for a moment and take a few deep breaths at that.

“Stars, you’re perfect,” he says, and presses kisses down Finn’s chest as he falls to his knees on the floor, which puts him - very conveniently - at the perfect height to lean forward and take Finn’s gorgeous cock into his mouth. And then of course Finn’s lovely ass is the obvious place for Poe to rest his hands, and the way Finn moans and twitches, clearly unable to decide whether he wants to thrust forward into Poe’s mouth or lean back into Poe’s hands, is just icing on the cake.

As it were.

Poe is, unsurprisingly, good with his mouth. More than one previous lover has claimed that the only way to shut Poe up is to get a cock in his mouth; but Finn never says that. He just...enjoys whatever Poe gives him, sweet words or gentle touches or Poe’s mouth hot and hungry on every inch of his skin. And Poe loves the way Finn reacts, the way he leans into Poe’s touch and whines low in his throat whenever Poe does something particularly clever with his tongue, the way he shivers beneath Poe’s hands and tries so hard to be polite and not move his hips. Some days, Poe likes to take his time, spend as long as he likes lingering over Finn’s frankly delightful cock and savoring the sounds that rise, half-muffled and desperate, from the depths of Finn’s chest.

But tonight - tonight he really does want to _hear_ Finn, wants Finn so out of his mind with pleasure that he’s _loud_ with it, and there’s a couple ways to do that, but Poe has a _plan_ for tonight. Poe sits back on his heels and tugs gently at Finn’s hip. “Turn, beloved,” he says, and Finn shuffles around until he’s facing the head of the bed. Poe gets to his feet long enough to guide Finn down until his shoulders hit the bed, mounding pillows up under him so Finn can relax. Finn’s hands are loose, nearly limp, and he arches under Poe’s hands as Poe strokes down his back; he’s so clearly enjoying himself that Poe can’t help grinning with pride: _he_ took the weight from Finn’s shoulders, _he_ put that expression of dazed bliss on Finn’s lovely face, _he_ made Finn feel this good.

And he’s going to make him feel even better.

Poe kneels down between Finn’s wide-spread knees, smoothes his hands over the lovely lines of Finn’s back, bends to press a kiss to the bottom edge of the wide scar which marks where Finn survived Starkiller’s destruction. Finn sighs, and relaxes still further under Poe’s hands, and Poe smiles against his back and kisses his way further down. “Open for me, love,” he murmurs, and he didn’t think it was possible for Finn to relax any further but somehow he _does_ , sagging against the mound of pillows and sighing with utter contentment.

“So lovely,” Poe says, smiling fit to hurt his cheeks, and reaches across to the side table where the lube is, slicks his fingers and pauses, waiting, until Finn begins to shiver with anticipation. And _then_ he bends to take one of Finn’s lovely blunt fingers into his mouth and slides one of his own fingers into Finn in the same easy motion.

Finn’s hands are remarkably sensitive, actually - something about having worn gloves for so much of his life - and he reacts to Poe’s tongue and teeth on his finger with an honest-to-gods _whine_ , loud enough to make Poe shudder. So Poe repeats the motion, nips delicately at the sensitive pad of Finn’s finger and savors the whimper that wrings from Finn’s throat. There is nothing sweeter in the _galaxy_ than the sounds Finn makes when he’s too turned on to remember to be silent, and Poe shivers with every desperate noise Finn makes, applies himself with renewed concentration to make sure Finn is entirely out of his mind with pleasure, is thinking of nothing at all but Poe’s hands and Poe’s mouth and how very much he is loved.

Poe would happily stay here for hours, drawing delicious noises from his lover with the endless patience he only shows to Finn and BB and his ship, but it’s not very long at all before Finn actually cries out, muffled by the pillow, and shudders through his orgasm, hands curling and body clenching around Poe’s fingers. He goes even limper when he’s come, knees slipping out from under him so he’s sprawled helplessly over the bed, and Poe - Poe’s heart hurts with how much he loves this gorgeous man, with how much trust Finn is giving him. He slides his fingers out of Finn as slowly and gently as he can, wipes his hand mostly clean on a corner of the sheet and very carefully unties the rope around Finn’s wrists. There are no marks, of course - the rope is soft and was not tightly tied, because Poe cannot bear the thought of hurting his lover, and Finn wouldn’t enjoy that in any case - but Poe kisses the insides of Finn’s wrists where the pulse beats against the thin skin anyway. Finn hums contentedly, and when Poe stretches out next to him, rolls over so he’s cradled in the curve of Poe’s body. Poe wraps an arm around him and kisses the nape of Finn’s neck.

“So lovely, so wonderful, my gorgeous brave perfect Finn,” he says quietly, and Finn chuckles, soft and low and happy.

“My Poe,” he says, the first words he’s spoken since Poe put the blindfold over his eyes, and Poe curls himself a little more snugly around his beloved and smiles against Finn’s close-cropped hair as Finn slides easily into sleep.

“My Finn,” he murmurs, so softly Finn does not even twitch. “My love.” And lies awake, keeping the watch, with Finn warm and trusting in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently the world is sort of going to hell in a handbasket and I can't do much but I'm doing what I can, and part of it is this: have some fluffy smut to make your Monday just a little brighter.
> 
> I'm imaginarygolux on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
